


Help... Bastard

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Curl Play, M/M, Puberty, handjob, spainxromano, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: Romano has been struggling, he asks Toni for help... with his- problem.





	Help... Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, I don't know why this situation is so hot to me.... I'm really not usually like this.... if you enjoy leave a 'kudo' thanks for reading....

Antonio was worried about his colony, the boy was 14 and as far as Spain could tell hadn’t started puberty. ‘He’ll have to start soon, I figured he might be a late bloomer.’ The 16 year old nation was concerned, ‘What am I going to do with him? I can’t give him THAT talk!’

Little did he know that time would come very soon…

~~~~~~~  
It was happening again, I’m having these dreams… Tomato bastard is always in them. Why does he have to be so nice? Why do I have to have these thoughts!? I wish they’d just go away… What’s happening to me, when I have these dreams… My heart races, my body feels like it’s on fire, and my- starts hurting, I try to ignore it but it hurts so bad. As my thoughts turn into colors I know it’s about to happen again.

My dream starts off with me waking up in Antonio’s bed, only in the tomato print boxers he got me for my last birthday. He’s beside me, sleeping, my thoughts race. ‘Maybe I can get out of here before anything happens. Maybe I’ll go back to my room and just not let this dream happen. Maybe-’ my thoughts are cut off by a yawn. I focus on the Spaniard beside me, his tan skin from all his time outside, whether gardening or out at sea, completely bare as most like to siesta.

When his eye focus on me, I can feel myself stiffen slightly, nervous of what’s to happen next. He smiles a sexy, promising smile, “What is it, Lovi?” I blush, feeling blood warm and harden my shaft. He asks, “What? It’s not like I’m going to bite.” I turn away, “I just woke up here, bastard.” he grips my hand, “Lovi, is there something you need to tell me?” I shake my head, laying back down. He starts to brush my hair I tense, wondering if he’ll go for my curl. He notices, “Why are you always to protective of that strand of hair?” I blush, “Because bastard, it feels different.” his eyes are curious, he asks, “Different how?” slowly leaning over me, I don’t notice until his hand has wrapped around my curl, his body over my squirming form. 

I cough trying to cover up the real noises the action has caused, his eyes narrow as he feels my new formed arousal against his flat stomach. It feels like there’s this overwhelming warmth coursing through me. I ask him, “Please, stop.” his eyes widen, him knowing I’m not one to ask nicely. He lets go, “Are you okay?” I pant, still not understanding what’s happening, “Help… Bastard.” He pales, “Lovi, what do you mean?” I frown, his voice sounding more and more faint, “Help me.” And then I wake up.

I find Antonio leaning over me, my body feeling just as it was in the dream him shaking me, asking if I was okay. I push him off, “I’m fine, bastard.” I huff out, hoping it covers my husky voice. He frowns, “Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to invade space, but you sounded like you were having a nightmare.” I blushed harder, trying my best to make my voice even, “I’m fine, I just need to be alone right now.” he nods, leaving me alone.

As soon as I lock the door, I inspect the situation, I’ve figured out a couple things I can do to- help, with whatever is happening. It hurts almost like it itches, maybe if rub it? My hand travels down, into the same goddamn boxers that were in my dream. I’m not sure this’ll work so I work gently at first, I slide a finger over the head, gasping at the sensation, figuring that wasn’t bad, I run my finger down the length. I grit my teeth, ‘This is worse, maybe I should ask Toni….’ So I carefully remove my hand, and walk to his bedroom.

I knock on the door, when he opens it, he looks surprised and sweaty. I glance from his face to his bare golden chest. I clear my throat before asking, “Can I come in?” He opens the door wider, closing it behind me. I sit on the bed, wincing at the friction, I start again, “Can I ask you some questions?” He nods asking me, “Lovi are you okay?” I ignore him and start, “Well, is it normal to- have weird dreams?” His eyebrows crease, “What kinds of dreams?” I blush, “And for them to make you feel like- like you did in the dream when you wake up?” 

He says, “Lovi, a lot of dreams leave you with feeling how you did in them when you wake up, is there anything else?” I nod, “It- hurts…” he grabs my hand, “What hurts?” I take a deep breath, “My whole body, after the dreams, when someone pulls my curl, it feels like I’m on fire.” Realization starts to settle in, “How long has this been happening?” I think back, “About 2 years, with my voice starting to crack.” he nods, I say, “Just one more thing?” he raises his eyebrows, “Do you know how to make it stop hurting?” he tells me, “I don’t know, just tell me where it hurts the worst.” I blush hard, cupping myself with my palm. His eyes widen, “Lovi, I can’t-” I look at him with pleading eyes, “Please Toni, you don’t have to do it. Just, help me….” His breath starts becoming uneven, his face red, I try once more, “Toni help me, I- I need you.” 

He leans forward, “Don’t make me do this, you’re too innocent.” I stare, “Bastard, I don’t care I just need it to stop hurting. Help me, please.” He leans forward, capturing my lips in a soft kiss, my heart skips a beat. When he pulls back I notice his eyes, they’re darker than normal, malachite rather than emerald. When I take his hand I put it on my hurting shaft, I feel my body heat up, his breathing quicken, I ask, “Can you please help me?” His eyes are closed like he’s holding something back. I stand up pulling off my boxers, and when I see the look in his eyes, I know he needs reassurance. I walk toward him slowly shyly, “Please, it hurts so bad… You always knew what to do in my dreams….” 

He inhales sharply, I lean down and kiss him, guiding his hand to the center of my need. I tell him, “They always make me like this, I don’t know how to do it, it always makes it hurt more. I’ve just ignored it for 2 years, I think I’m ready for you to help me now.” I pull away from him, “Unless, you want me in pain… Or I suppose I could ask my brother, he’d have figured it out by now.” I see Antonio shaking his head, I ask, “Will you help me?” 

Before I know it, I’m pinned to the wall. His hands sliding down my body, his eyes never leaving my figure, I feel myself flush, he starts to speak, “You’ve been teasing my mind for the past four years, you tell me for two of them you’ve been fantasizing about me, and now, now that I finally learned to control myself, you come in here begging for me to get you off. I try to keep my training down, control myself, and let you know how big of a deal this is… And you offer to go to your little brother? You put yourself in my hand where I’d been moments before thinking about you. You strip out of what little you have on, and dios… Do you even understand how you’re affecting me right now?”

My body is on fire in several ways now, including but not limited to flushed with embarrassment. I pant out, “Then do what you want, I’m ready and willing. Don’t hold back I don’t want you too, I may not understand what’s happening, but I know I want it with you.” and before I can press against him again, he’s there, with a surprisingly skillful hand, massaging, pumping, my eyes roll back. His other hand, coming at my hip, holding me against him, not so hard on the wall. I move my head and capture his lips with mine, his tongue dominating mine before I even knew it was there. I pull back, confusingly hurt. “You’ve been with others.” it was a statement not a question.

His eyes glow with sadness and pride, “I thought of you, but I thought you didn’t understand what this was…” I swallowed, “I think I know it hurts me to think about you with someone else like this..” I kiss him harder, he makes this noise I pull back, “Did I hurt you?” He smiles, “You’ve been raised by the country of passion and it shows in your skill.” I blush, “Just kiss me.” Instead of doing as he was told, his lips envelop my curl, I swear my cock twitches. 

As his tongue caresses the sensitive piece of hair, my shaft being treated so gently spurts out a white sticky substance, I breathe out when my sounds have died. I wonder when he’ll leave to wash off, but instead just cleans it from his hand with a few licks. My breath catches, “Why’d you do that?” he smiles, “That was my reward, now go to bed. It’s late.” 

After that I didn’t have to dream about Antonio anymore….


End file.
